


Of Monsters and Humans and Things

by xgirl_heart



Series: Of Monsters and Humans and Things [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Bathroom Sex, Bestiality, Birth Control, Cheating, Church Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Forced Pregnancy, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gen, Group Sex, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Impregnation, Masturbation, Monsters, Multi, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oviposition, Possession, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Priests, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shapeshifting, Sugar Daddy, Supernatural Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teachers, Teen Pregnancy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, sex with a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgirl_heart/pseuds/xgirl_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about 16 year old Sheilah Miller. Things, monsters, humans and even animals has always been attracted to her. No doubt it would eventually end up with her having a cock inside of her though. Not that she didn't mind, she loves having something stuffed inside of her anyway. Though, when it came to monsters, they quite don't listen to her and always end up leaving her belly bulging. With humans, they tend to be more careful around her, when it comes to sex. This is her adventure with humans, monsters and things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Will leave warning in notes each chapter. Enjoy! :D

There's something about 16-year-old Sheilah Miller. Things, monsters, humans and even animals has always been attracted to her. No doubt it would eventually end up with her having a cock inside of her though. Not that she didn't mind, she loves having something stuffed inside of her anyway. She was a tiny thing to be honest. Mostly, she had a small bones and body structure from her mom. Sheliah being 4’11, with breasts the size of oranges, and hair the color of chocolate, and eyes the color of hazel and gold. Her parents were mostly away most of the time, and she barely sees them. Though, she loves her mom and dad very dearly. But whenever they were away, she would take that free time to have, well, some fun.

The first time she had a cock inside of her, she just started her freshman year in high school. Her parents were away on a weekend business trip, it was a Friday of course, so she stayed after school to finish her homework before heading home. Being Friday, with the weather being humid, storm clouds looming over them, Sheilah quickly finished up her homework, printing the papers out before heading to her English teacher’s homeroom.

Mr. Spears was a divorced man around close to his mid-forties, with no salt pepper hair. Though, the man had a light and small bear belly, he was tall and handsome for his age. Sheilah knocked on the door twice, before hearing the older man summon her in. She walked in to find her English teacher sitting behind his desk, shifting through stacks of papers. She casually walked up to the desk, presenting the papers for him.

“Little Miss Miller. What do you have here?” Mr. Spears asked, an eyebrow raising up above his glasses.

“Homework, of course!” Sheilah answered with a smile, slightly sitting at the corner of the desk, watching Mr. Spears eyes roam up to meet her eyes, something in his eyes twinkling. She handed her homework to him, before she slid off the desk, patting away her skirt.

Mr. Spears was about to say something when they both heard thunders rolling in, and heard rain hitting against the window. Sheilah turned away to walk over to the window, staring out with a frown on her face.

“This sucks. I won’t be able to go home now. My parents are away for the weekend on a business trip and I didn’t bring an umbrella with me.” She said.

Her English teacher watched her for a moment, taking in the sight of the young girl. Noticing the way her body curved and looked plumped, but in a juicy and sexy and perverted way. He could give the girl a lift home, of course. “Well, I’m done grading the assignments for the day. Why don’t I give you a ride home?” He asked.

Mr. Spears stood up from his seat, making his way over to the young girl, crowding her against the window. He leaned down, taking in the strawberry scent, as well as the scent of musk from her neck. He could feel the hitch in her breath, feel her body trembling. And he looked up at the reflection of the window, seeing her perfect pink mouth part open in an O shape. He’s always imagined and fantasized her mouth around his cock. But more importantly, he wondered how tight her pussy would stretch and take around his cock.

Sheilah trembled, not from fear, but from anticipation and desperate need. She’s seen him give her those heated and lustful looks from the first couple months when she was moved into his class. She’s seen the way his pants tightened around his cock. And boy, it looked quite big. Though, she wondered how she would fit around him. Of course, she’s played with sex toys before, but having an actual cock though, it would definitely feel different.

The younger girl pressed back against that broad chest, wiggling her small bottom against him, and whispered, “I’ll be alone the whole weekend…”

Mr. Spears let out a groan. “Won’t your parents be worried that you’ll be alone?”

Sheilah shook her head, “Nah. They trust me enough to not bring strangers home.”

Mr. Spears snaked a hand between them, snaking his fingers between the girl’s parted thighs, feeling the heat coming from between her legs. “Hmm, but I’m a stranger.”

Sheilah pressed her palms against the window, feeling those large fingers pressing in circular motion against the protective barrier of her underwear. “Y-Yeah. But I know you—ah!” She felt the fingers pressed into her, rubbing her clit, back and forth.

“That’s good. Well, I will meet you at my car. Then, I’ll take my time fucking your little pussy, yeah?” Mr. Spears whispered hotly in her ear.

Sheilah can only nod.

\--------

On their way to her house, Sheilah couldn’t stop fondling the front of Mr. Spears pants. And one they reached their destination, and inside of her house, Mr. Spears followed the girl up to her bedroom, He pushed the girl onto her queen size bed, on all fours, threw her skirt over her hips, and ripped away her underwear, throwing the scraps onto the floor. He parted her thighs and cheeks, seeing how wet and pink the girl was, before he kneeled on the floor, pressing his mouth and tongue against her pink folds.

“Mr. Spears!” Sheilah gasped out. “Oh, god!”

The older man licked and sucked at her pussy, lapping at her juice before pressing a finger into her hole, earning a keen from her, as he fingered her, while he rubbed her clit with his other finger. The girl grinded back against his fingers, feeling those tight walls sucking him in. He definitely wanted his cock inside of her but he needed to have her dripping wet so he can have cock stretch her.

“I’m coming! Coming!” Sheilah cried out. She can feel the waves of pleasure over her body, sending the pleasure down to her stomach and pussy. She can feel her English teacher’s finger thrusting his finger in and out. Just when she was about to come, she felt his mouth parting her folds open to take her clit into his mouth and sucking on it so hard, that she came all over his mouth, letting out a wail.

Mr. Spears felt the gush of juice coming out of the girl, her walls clenching around his finger. Her come smearing all over his mouth, making him groan. The older man stood up, unzipping his pants and taking out his cock, positioning it against her spasm pussy.

“I can’t wait to have my cock inside of you, girl.” Mr. Spears groaned out.

“Yes! Please, give it to me!” Sheilah cried. “I want your cock inside of me! Sex toys don’t satisfy me as having a real life cock!”

Mr. Spears huffed out a laugh before slowly entering the girl, hearing her mewls and moans, as he felt her pussy slowly stretch around him. God, the heat and how wet her pussy was, made him slam all the way. Sheilah let out a shriek of pleasure, feeling the hilt of her English teacher’s cock against her cervix. She was about to tell him to move, when she flailed and groaned as she felt him slip out and thrust back in again, deeper and harder this time. Each thrust, hitting her womb, and hearing the loud sucking noise her pussy was doing, made her squeeze around him.

“Fuck! Your pussy feels so tight and amazing, Sheilah. I just want to come right now!” Mr. Spears grounded out each word with each thrust. Feeling her tighten around him and slathering her juice around his cock.

Sheilah has always wondered how semen would feel inside of her. Wondering if she can feel the pulse of hot liquid pouring inside of her womb, as a man dumps their load into her. She was glad that her mom bought her birth controls and she knew what birth control would do, so if she was careful, then she wouldn’t get pregnant now. Therefore, as her teacher kept fucking her, she squeezed around his sock tightly, and said, “Inside, Mr. Spears! Come inside of me please! I want to feel your spunk!”

The older man paused in his thrusting, staring at the girl’s back, as she reached behind, placing a hand on his, squeezing his hand. A smile creeped up his face, before he slammed back into the girl, slamming his cock deep inside of that tight and wet pussy. He was so close to climaxing and he just kept thrusting and fucking her until he let out a shout. Come spewing and pouring into the girl and the older man just kept pounding into her as he came.

Sheilah cried in pleasure, feeling something burning hot filling her insides. Her teacher’s cock just kept hitting her womb, feeling the gooey substance pushing through her cervix and slipping out of her pussy, and she can feel it streaking down between her thighs. Oh god, this is what having a cock spilling their semen inside of her feels like. It felt hot and sticky and just amazing! Her eyes rolled back, mouth opening, as her teacher continued to fuck into her until he came just one more time, filling her to the brink, before she felt him fall on top of her, cock still inside of her. Sweat pouring from their skins, Sheilah rolled her hips once and twice, hearing the way the stickiness sound, and feeling the semen slide down her pussy.

“Hmmmm. This feels so good, Mr. Spears.” Sheilah whispered. “Can we do this the whole weekend? Please?”

Mr. Spears moans, “Fuck yes. I’ll stuff your pussy so much of come, that your belly will bulge.” He slowly slipped out of the younger girl, his cock getting hard again, as he heard the sick and delicious way her pussy didn’t want to let go.

He stood up behind the girl, watching her pussy pulse a tiny bit, pushing out a gulp of come and watching it splatter on her bedsheet. He watched the girl turned on her back, lifting her skirt off and spreading her legs wide, showing off her puffy pink, and wet pussy to him. Her nipples red from being scrapped against the sheets, and he wanted to suck on those tiny nubs, too.

“Fuck me some more, please, Mr. Spears?” Sheilah asked, using her fingers to spread her pussy.

Her teacher went down on her again, and that whole weekend, her English teacher fucked her in the bedroom, to the bathroom and even in the living room and dining room. Even as she made simple breakfast for them to eat, he had his cock inside of her at all times. She even sat in his lap, with his cock pressed deep inside of her, while she bounced here and there while they ate. And he was right, her belly did bulge, being filled with so much semen inside of her. Before her parents came home that Sunday night, her teacher filled her up to the brink once more and left her for the day, making sure she felt every ounce of his spunk inside of her overused and overworked pussy.

And that was a year ago, and she’s now a sophomore in high school, and once again, she has Mr. Spears as her English teacher. She definitely can’t wait to have his cock again, and maybe more cocks this year. Oh, she definitely would have more cocks.

Though, little Miss Sheilah Miller may not know it, but there are other things watching her from the shadows, waiting to have their turn to breed her and have their way with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of dog, text messages and things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-'d.
> 
> Warning: minor bestiality, non-consensual sex, sex during sleep.

Her parents were away on a business trip for the week, and it was only a Monday night. Though, Sheilah would love to spend time with her parents, but they wanted to make as much money as they can and work so that they can spend summer vacation all together. She didn’t mind that about her parents. She loves them dearly. She understands that sometimes they just have to overwork themselves so they can spend more time as a family. And besides, with her parents being away for the whole week, she can have time to play. But first, she would love to finish her homework for the night before she can play with her dogs, Ripper and Rex. As she was scribbling away on the paper at the living room couch, she felt something nudge up the inside of her thigh. Frowning, Sheilah looked over the notebook and found Ripper, her adorable Rottweiler, sniffing and nudging between her thighs.

“Ugh, Ripper. Not now.” Sheilah complained softly. She tried closing her thighs but her dog wouldn’t budge at all. He just kept sniffing and nudging his nose, pressing against her underwear. Sheilah let out a heavy sigh. “Well, I’m only letting you have a taste, and then that’s it for now!”

She set her things down beside her on the couch, before she slipped off her underwear, leaving the fabric hanging off around her ankle, while she spread her legs, setting her delicate feet at the edge of the couch. She reached between her thighs, using her fingers to spread her pink folds. Though, she wasn’t wet, but knowing Ripper, her dog loves to give her licks just wet enough. Her eyes watched as Ripper took a soft lick at her pussy, took a sniff of it, before he nudged his whole wet out, making Sheilah jump in surprise at the old wet nose, before letting out a soft moan, as her dog took quick licks.

“Mmm. Y-Yeah, Ripper. Give momma your licking.” Sheilah huffed out. She leaned back against the couch, head back with her eyes closed.

She enjoyed having her dogs give her kisses. She’s never had dog meat inside of her pussy before, but that thought lately has come around more than usual. She wondered how having her dog fuck her would be like. She knows that dog knots, and their knot won’t deflate for a while, but just thinking about having something locked deep inside of her pussy made her pussy tingle with pleasure. She would probably invest on some kind of inflatable knot toy some other time. But in the mean-time, she’s happy to have her dogs lick her pussy for now. As Ripper tongued her, Sheilah spread her folds wide open so her dog would be able to lick her all over.

Panting, Sheilah let out a moan whenever Ripper hit her clit with his tongue. It felt good to have her dog lick her, though she wound want to have his knot lodged deep in her and spill his doggy spunk in her. She definitely would find some knot toys and do some experiment before having her puppies have their way with her. Sheilah moaned again, as she felt her pussy slowly clamping, her stomach quivering, and before she knows it, she came quietly on the couch. Ripper happy lapping at her juices before nudging his wet nose up against her pussy, before running off to find Rex. Sheilah pouted at her dog’s retreat from the couch, and then proceed to slip her underwear back on.

“Horny doggie.” The young girl said, shaking her head.

She reached over to the nightstand beside the couch, grabbing her cell phone and quickly sent a text.

**_To: Big Daddy_ ** _  
I’m horny, Daddy. Xoxo_

**_Incoming text:_ ** _Wat’s wrong bby?_

**_To: Big Daddy_ ** _  
My pussy’s wet._

**_Incoming text:_ ** _Take a pic? Daddy needs to know how wet u rlly r._

Sheilah let out a moan. She set her phone on the coffee table, turning the case into a stand, before she clicked on the camera. Thank goodness she has a phone with camera timer. She spread her legs, presenting her wet pussy towards her phone, before the flash went off. Sheilah reached over to the phone, quickly sending the picture.

 ** _To: Big Daddy_** __  
*file attached*  
I’m 2 wet Daddy. When can u come???

**_Incoming text:_ ** _Fuck dats hot bby girl._

**_Incoming text:_ ** _Daddy will bring his boys over tomorrow night._

**_Incoming text:_ ** _How abt 7pm?_

**_To: Big Daddy_ ** _  
YES._

After sending text messages back and forth, Sheilah went back to finish her homework.

While everything was happening, something deep in the dark shadows of her home and outside was watching her. Waiting for their moment to have their turn with her tonight. Though, Sheilah may not know it, but once she falls asleep, they’ll have their turn.

\--------

That night, after taking a shower, Sheilah checked all windows and doors before heading to bed. Once she was in her room, she turned off the light, crawling into her bed naked with nothing on, drifting off to sleep. An hour and a half later, something deep in the shadow of the corners of her bedroom slowly made their way to her bed. With the moonlight coming through the parted curtains, the shadows made their way up from the end of her bed and onto the bed. Two pairs of shadow hands slide their hands from the inside of her thighs, and up and over her flat belly, making their way to the mounds of her breasts.

Fingers splayed open over her breasts before the fingers started to squeeze and touch Sheilah. Deep in sleep, the girl let out a sigh, parted and shifted her legs even more. As the hands turned into a solid form, the rest of its body turned into a form of a shadow man. He leaned over Sheilah’s sleeping body, calculating before gently turning the girl over onto her front, lifting her hips up and pressed its wet engorged cock up against her warm pussy. The girl muttered in her sleep and pressed her face into the pillow. The shadow man cocked his head to one side, then slowly pushed into her, its eyes watching those pink folds stretching over his cock. It made sure that the human girl wouldn’t wake up for a few hours. The shadow made sure to have his way with her before emptying himself deep into her womb.

The shadow man wanted to breed her but it was not the time for mating season yet. Even if it was mating season, the human girl wouldn’t know she’ll be pregnant with his seed. The shadow started to have an interested of the human girl many months ago. The first time it happened, the shadow was merely moving from deep within the shadows of the outside, before smelling the sweetest scent ever. The shadow had to find the source, to which lead him to the human girl’s house during late in the evening when everything was dark, and there, it saw a older human male pressing his shaft into the human girl’s pussy. It knew what human sexual intercourse is, of course. But scenting that sweet smell coming from the human girl, the shadow knew she would be chosen to bear its future children.

As the girl’s pussy stretched around his large cock, the girl let out a soft moan, making the shadow man pant heavily. It wanted so bad to spill his seed, but he wanted to test out how well the human girl would take his cock. He felt the tip of his cock nudging up against the human girl’s womb, slowly pushing and rubbing against her cervix area, earning him a soft keen coming from the girl. The shadow slowly retreated his cock before pushing inside of her again, once, twice and a third time. Each time, the human girl arched her back, her stomach slightly bulging from his large cock, as he brushed slowly up against the entrance of her womb.

Each thrust slowly sped up, as the shadow man fucked into the human girl. It quite liked the way those sounds coming from the girl, and quite loved the way the girl’s channel squeezed and opened for his cock. The shadow can’t wait to spill into the girl’s womb, while she sleeps. Each thrust went faster and faster, the bed board creaking and hitting against the wall, as the large shadow man fucked relentlessly into the human girl’s tight and overly wet channel. The air around them filled with the girl’s delicious scent, signaling that she was very fertile and young, and that just made the shadow man growl in pleasure, making him speed up its thrusting. The human girl keened loudly into the pillow. Which that made the shadow man stop in mid thrust, making the girl sob softly.

“More…” It heard the human girl.

The shadow man flipped the girl over onto her back, lifting her hips high off the bed, and slammed deep into her. He pushed up against her cervix, feeling it trying to suck his cock. Each hit, made the girl’s face scrunched up, her mouth parting open with pleasurable sounds. The shadow leaned over, his jaw cracking up, as a long snake like tongue dropped from his mouth, licking and trailing up the girl’s belly and over those pink and dusty nipples. The human girl let out a soft wail, squeezing his cock as she climaxed. The shadow felt her juices dripping from her, and that made him growl with happiness. He lifted the girl’s hips up even more, having her dangle from mid-air, her hair hanging just above the bed, as it drove into her even more. Her belly bulged up and down with each thrust.

Her pussy making noisy and delicious sounds, as it fucked into her, made the shadow howl loudly, coming deep, thick jets into her womb. It watched as her stomach grew and grew, and the shadow continued to fuck relentlessly with each hard thrust, feeling her cervix suck his seed. The human girl moaned loudly, squeezing his cock even more. The shadow man was happy that her womb is sucking his seed, but knowing that she will not get pregnant until its mating season will have to do for now. The shadow did one last thrust all the way, nudging his cock right up against the entrance of her cervix, feeling it suck the tip of his cock, drinking in all the seed. It rolled and grinded his hips a couple times, feeling the excess seed trickling down between them and onto the bed. The shadow man slipped out of the girl before letting the girl fall onto the bed, watching his seed spill out of the human.

The human girl’s stomach still bulged from being overfilled with his seed, but the shadow reached down, sweeping up the thick seed with its fingers before it smeared it over her mouth, and down her breasts, marking her with its seed. The shadow man slowly turned around, seeing the other shadows of his kind watching their leader trying to mate the human girl. They were quivering with anticipation and need to also breed. But until their leader impregnates the human girl, they won’t have a chance just yet.

The shadow man, their leader eyed his kind before tell them, **_Soon._**

Until mating season comes, the shadow man will just have to wait and watch the human males have their way with the human girl. It knew that there were others who have their sights on the human girl. It wanted to have the first chance to impregnate her before the others can do. Human contraption for human females will not work against the unknown, this the shadow knows. Soon, the mating season will come too all the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of humans and come.

The next morning, Sheilah woke up. She rolled onto her stomach, wincing at how her body protested, and especially her stomach clenched in protest from the movement. She felt…sticky and so tired. And well, her pussy felt overly used, though she’s sure she did nothing last night besides have Ripper lick her pussy, before going to bed a couple hours later. She rolled over towards the edge, sitting up and stretching her upper body and groaned. Sheilah stood up slowly, frowned when she felt something dripping between her thighs. She reached down, cupping her hand around the folds of her pussy, and swiped up the stickiness to bring it up. Sheilah stared at the slick on her fingers for a while. She closed her eyes when she suddenly remembers—or more like her body remembered something and she can feel her pussy clenching in response. She needed something inside of her soon and remembers that her Big Daddy and his friends will be over tonight. Excited with anticipation, Sheilah’s body shivered with delight. She can’t wait to play tonight.

The girl went to get ready for the day. She spent the entire morning and up until late afternoon cleaning and moving things around in the living room to make room on the floor. She dropped her dogs off at the daycare center for dogs until tomorrow. After that, she spent the first hour bathing herself in the bathroom. Sheilah sat inside the freestanding bathtub, using a washcloth to wipe down her body with soap. Because the bathtub was big, Sheilah went on all-fours, using one arm to support herself on the edge of the tub, and then used her free hand with the cloth to wipe between her thighs. She sighed in content as the cloth slid over her soft folds. Her thoughts on her Big Daddy and his boys. It’s been a couple weeks since she last saw her Big Daddy. She really missed his big black cock, his large hands and his body covering her small body. Oh, and the way he fucks her full and good, too! She couldn’t wait for tonight’s session!

Sheilah set the cloth aside on the tiled floor to finish her bath. Minutes later, the girl came out of the shower naked, strolled over to her bed, and dried herself off.  Glancing at the clock on her wall, she has a good hour and a half to spare before her boys come over to play with her. She was about to put on some clothes when the doorbell rang. Throwing on a large t-shirt, Sheilah made her way downstairs to open the door. The girl threw open the door, only to find her Big Daddy and three other men standing behind him.

“Daddy, you’re here early!” Sheilah smiled up at the large black man.

The older man reached up, curved his large hand around her neck and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Sheilah moaned in pleasure as her Daddy sucked and nibbled on her lips. She felt his large hands trailing down her back, before they settled on her ass, gripping them tight before he lifted her. Sheilah let out a delighted sound, as her Daddy carried her over to the couch. The men behind them closed and locked the door before surrounding them. Her Big Daddy released her, hovering above her, as she sprawled on the couch, shirt bunched up over her breasts.

“Fuck, baby doll. You’re wearing nothing.” Big Daddy whispered. He eyed the girl hungrily, feeling the need to fuck the girl senseless and have his friends have their way with her. “Stay right there, baby, while Daddy and his boys get ready for you.”

The men shucked off their clothes, throwing them over to the other empty couch before Big Daddy pulled Sheilah off the couch, grinding up against her. Sheilah moaned softly, feeling her Daddy’s cock pressing against her stomach. She turned around, leaned just a bit, reached behind her and spread her cheeks wide, presenting herself to the men.

“Daddy, rub your cock against my pussy, please?” Sheilah asked, eyes hooded and filled with need.

Big Daddy groaned, took a step towards his girl, his cock curved upward all hard and oozing with pre-come, and slowly he pressed his cock against her, moving his hips back and forth so his cock can rub against her soft pussy. “Baby, it’s been so long. Daddy can’t wait to have you.”

Sheilah laughed, pushing back and rubbing her pussy against her Daddy’s thick cock. “Feels good, Daddy. Can’t wait to have your cock inside of me.”

“Good, because after I fuck you, my boys will have their turn.” Big Daddy whispered as he continued rubbing his cock against her pink folds, feeling the juices coating his cock. “Hmm, you’re so wet for me already, you little slut.”

“Yes!” Sheilah nodded. “Please, fuck me?”

Before she can get an answer, Sheilah was pushed forward, hands spreading her cheeks wide, and felt the tip of her Daddy’s cock pressing into her pussy, then slowly entered her, while she moaned and groaned in pleasure. Once Daddy was seated deep inside of her, he slipped out of her wet pussy and slammed all the way back in. Sheilah’s eyes nearly rolled back, letting out a keen, as her Daddy finally thrusted in and out of her. He felt big and so long and it’s been a couple weeks since she had his cock. It felt so fucking good.

Around them, the men rubbed their own cocks, watching their Boss fuck his little toy’s pussy. They all eyed with lustful and hungry gaze at how pink and wet the girl’s pussy is. The sweet delicious sounds she was making made them all so hard, as well as excited to have their turn to fuck the girl. They watched their Boss fuck relentlessly into the girl, slowly hearing how loud and dirty the girl’s pussy is sucking the cock.

Big Daddy looked down at his girl, watching his cock ram in and out of her tight pussy. The stickiness from her pussy made streaks of webs as he pulled back, watching the web pull away from her so very wet pussy before he slammed back in. The girl moaned out another sweet sound. He fucked in and out of her, hands gripped her hips as he slammed deeper into her, hitting her sweet spot, which made her wail.

“Fuck yeah baby girl. Daddy’s gonna fuck you so hard.” He said before he pulled fully out of her. “Baby come sit on Daddy’s lap. Let my boys watch you. Face your front towards them, so they can see how much your pussy likes getting fucked.” He sat on the couch, leaned back, watching the girl get onto his lap, back facing him and moaned when he felt her pussy slip over his cock like glove, “Fuuuuck, that’s good. You’re doing so good.”

Big Daddy reached under her arms, hands cupping her breasts, tweaking her puckered nipples before he thrusted his hip upward, making Sheilah jerk back, her back pressed against his chest, her eyes wide at the new angle. He thrusted up and down, in and out of her as he played with her nipples. The girl’s body sprawled over him, gasping and making sounds so delightful he was having a hard time trying not to come right away inside of her.

The new angle made the men curse under their breaths as they watched. Their Boss’s black cock being swallowed up by the girl’s pussy, watching her pussy stretch. Streaks of juices surrounding Big Daddy’s cock. The faster their Boss fucked into the girl, the more juices came out.

“Daddy! Feels so good! Faster Daddy! I’m so close already!” Sheilah cried out.

“So soon?” Big Daddy asked.

“Y-Yea-AH!” Sheilah moaned, feeling the cock hitting her womb endlessly. Her Daddy thrusted into her faster now, in, out, in out. She wanted so bad to have him come inside of her. She loves having his come inside of her. It just feels so nasty and dirty whenever he fucks his spunk into her and loves the feeling of it oozing out of her.

“Baby, I’m going to come!” Big Daddy said, before he pumped faster and deeper until he froze, crying out as he shot deep into her, filling her up. “Baby girl, I hope you’re on birth control because it’s going to be a long night of us filling you up with our spunk.”

“Shit, that means we can fuck her without condoms.”

“Good because I wanna feel that tight pussy around my cock.”

Sheilah climaxed at the mere mention of having more of their come inside of her. She let out a keen, pussy clenching around Big Daddy’s cock, milking him even more.

“Jesus!” Big Daddy groaned in pleasure. His cock spurted just more from Sheilah’s pussy clenching around him. “You would love to have us stuff your belly full of spunk.”

“Y-Yes, Daddy, I do! I do want my belly to be full of all your spunk!” Sheilah grinded back down on her Daddy’s cock, hearing him hiss. “Please come in my pussy?”

\--------

Once her Daddy’s cock slipped out of her, Sheilah leaned back on the couch, spreading her legs wide, showing off her pussy to them. One of the men came up between her legs, brushing the tip of their cock up against her pussy.

“Uh uh uh.” The man said, watching the come ooze out of the girl’s pussy. “All the spunk needs to stay in. Not out.” He brushed the tip, scooping the come onto the tip of his cock before he pushed into the girl, stretching her slipper and very wet hole. “Can’t believe I can fuck you without worrying. Your pussy is so tight and pretty, girly.”

“Mmnghh, thank you.” Sheilah moaned out, arching her back as she felt the come being pushed up against her womb, feeling the tip of the cock nudging and pressing deep into her. She can feel the excess come streaking down between her, the come sticking against her skin and the leather couch, making dirty sounds. “Come into this pussy, please. I want it so bad.” She said, giving a slight squeeze around the cock, earning her a happy sound coming from her Daddy’s friend.

Through heated gaze, Sheilah saw her Big Daddy and one of the men at both of her sides. Then, she cried out in shock when she felt two hot and wet mouths on her nipples, sucking and biting them. Sheilah arched off the couch, climaxing again. She’s never had both of her nipples being sucked at the same time. It felt so good, she can feel the pleasure running down her to pussy.

“I’m going to come!” The man between her thighs announced, hips slapping against into her, faster and deeper. He panted heavily, fucking the girl’s pussy as fast as he can and deep as her body can let him, before he came in deep, hot jets into the girl, filling her insides.

“Daddy, I can feel him coming inside of me.” Sheilah panted heavily. She flailed her arms, trying to clutch at something or someone. “It’s so hot—his spunk feels so hot inside of me! I can feel him try to push more of the spunk into him—Ah! Ah! Ah!” Sheilah mewled as the man between her thighs continued to fuck her overfilled pussy. “S’good!”

It went on through the night. Each man taking their turn fucking her, coming into her abused pussy. She sat on her Daddy’s cock on the floor, bouncing up and down, hands stroking and rubbing two cocks, her mouth stretched to the girth around a cock, sucking with happy slurps. Between her legs was a major mess with lots of come. The cock inside of her mouth came, making Sheilah swallow the salty substance, the cock fucking her pussy spurted deep into her. Sheilah released the cock from her mouth, slid off of her Daddy’s cock and went on all-fours, spreading her pussy wide as the last two men, whom she was stroking took their turns to come inside of her.

Her pussy felt fiery hot, in a good way, and she can feel the spunk inside of her rolling around. Sheilah moaned in content, lying on her back, presenting herself to her Daddy and his boys, making them watch their spunk ooze out of her. Sheilah was a mess. Messy come between her thighs, come on her breasts and around her mouth and chin. It was a good night of getting used by her boys. Her pussy would feel sore for a couple days and it’ll take a while for all their spunk to come out of her, which would make her remember her night with them.

“Thank you, everyone for coming inside of me.” Sheilah said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of human and tentacles.
> 
> Warning: non-consensual sex, tentacle rape, tentacle sex (no egg laying yet).

The sounds of sticky skins rubbing against each other, the quiet sounds of heavy panting were heard in the tiny quiet office early in the morning. The soft gasp coming from the small body underneath the larger man’s body, as he slowly pulled out and slammed all the way back in, and he repeatedly did it, while he reached a underneath the girl, pressing his fingers against her clit, rubbing the hard nub, while his free hand pressed into her small back, as he thrusted quietly into her. The larger man, with a round belly slapped his hips against the girl’s ass, then rolled in circular motions, making the girl moan softly. Her pussy clenched rightly around his cock, pleasure filling her everywhere. The man leaned over her shoulder, taking her earlobe into his mouth, sucking and nibbling it before releasing it with a soft ‘pop’ sound and chuckled.

“You like that you little slut? Like my cock inside of your pussy? Filling you up?” The man asked harshly, angling his hips, nudging his cock over her G-spot, making the girl gasp, her juices flowing out of her pussy, wetting his cock.

“Y-Yesssssss.” The girl moaned out quietly.

The man snapped his hips faster, quietly thrusting into her pussy. The sickening, deliciously and wet sounds between his cock and the girl’s pussy made the man grip both of his hands on the girl’s hips, tightening his grip as he fucked hard and deep into her, until he froze, spilling deep inside of her channel.

“Hngghh, y-yeah, Mr. Principle. Fuck my little pussy. Fill my pussy with your dirty spunk.” Sheilah mewled out. Her hands clawed on the desk.

The man hummed in pleasure, slipping out his still erected cock, then rubbed the length on Sheilah’s pussy folds, watching the come leak out and smear his wet cock. “Fuuuuck, I hope you’re on birth controls, little girl.” The thought of getting her pregnant made the man even more hard, pearl of come leaking out the tip of his cock at the mere thought.

Sheilah, picking up the thoughts, grinned with mischief. She turned over on her back, lying on the desk, feeling the spunk ooze out of her pussy. “Mmm. You would love to try to get me pregnant, Mr. Principle. But I’m so, so young though. What is your wife going to think?” She sat up on the desk, before she stood up and dragged the man over to his tiny couch, pushed the older man on the couch, then straddled him, rubbing her pussy along the length of his cock. Sheilah leaned up to whisper in his ear, “Does your wife know you’re cheating on her? Fucking a girl twice as young?” She lifted her hips and slowly inched down on his cock with her pussy, taking him in. “Does your wife know that you want to get me pregnant? Fill my nasty and dirty pussy up with your spunk? Mr. Principle, I think you have a very kinky fetish. But it’s okay, because you can fuck me and imagine me getting pregnant by your nasty spunk.”

The older man let out a moan before he wrapped his arms around her small body, snapping his hips upward, slamming all the way in and fuckin relentlessly into her very wet and sticky channel.

\--------

It was almost breeding season for monsters and supernatural alike. Some for certain humans but breeding season for all the monsters were trying hard to find a very fertile female who would carry their young. Though, some has their eyes on the human girl, Sheilah for a while now, and she is of age to carry their young, liter and eggs. Shadows deep within the dark corners eyeing the human girl trying to be bred by the human male inside the office. The Shadows can tell that the human male wants to impregnate the girl but human concetraptions tend work well if taken right.

Of course, breeding season is coming soon, and the exotic and intoxicating fertile smelling coming from the human girl is enough to start to try to impregnate her.

\--------

An hour later, Sheilah walked down the hallway inside of her school, making her way towards the library to do some research. She has History class of course, and her teacher let her on her merry way to do research for their project. When she strolled into the library, she went way into the back, where there were tiny enclosed study rooms that had a computer in each room. It was a good thing that the school had that, because that she can finish her research without any interruptions. She closed and locked the study room, threw her bag onto the floor, turned on the computer and went to work. The girl plugged in her headphones, listening to some songs. As Sheilah typed away on the computer, outside of the tiny room, there was a fog that settled into the whole library, making the people in the room freeze like a statue. Slithers of tentacles roamed on the floor, finding their way towards the fertile smell of the human girl.

Sheilah hummed quietly to the song, as she typed onto the blank document in front of her. Though she didn’t hear it, there was a low grumble behind her. Just then, Sheilah felt something slither up her legs and pressing between her thighs. The girl let out a shock gasped, jerking up, sending the chair back. She stared down in horror at a tentacle like thing slithering around. She turned around, hands grasping the doorknob and tried to open the door, to which she couldn’t open it at all.

“No, no. What the fuck is happening?” Sheilah banged on the door, hearing nothing on the other side. “Someone! Help!” She let out a shriek when she felt the tentacles wrapped around her legs, parting them open. “No! Let me go!” Tentacles wrapped around her wrists, whipping them upward. “S-Stop!” Sheilah cried out in horror. What the hell is happening? What were these things? She’s never seen this before.

Her underwear was ripped down her legs, and she felt something super hot and wet pressing against her pussy. “P-Please…No!” Sheilah cried out when she felt a tentacle push between her folds. “No, I’m not rea—Ah!” Sheilah gasped out in shock at the mere width of the tentacle.

It felt so disgusting. And weird. And gooey and wet. There was a musty smell that whiffed up against her nose, and Sheilah shook her head, feeling her body respond. She tried tugging her arms and legs, but they were immobile. But as the tentacle pushed its way inside of her, Sheilah’s eyes watered from the pain of being stretched without any preparations. The burn turned hotter and more painful each inch as the tentacle inched its way into her.

Sheilah opened her mouth, making painful mewls. “It hurts! It hurts! Take it out, please!”

She opened her eyes, staring down the valley of her breasts, seeing her stomach extend from the tentacle. Tears streaked down, as the pain seared and surround her belly. It hurt so much that Sheilah started to cry from the pain. A tentacle slithered up between her breasts, pressing them against her mouth. Sheilah bit her lips, trying not to let it get into her mouth. The pain was unbearable, and she felt like her pussy was being torn apart. The tentacle slid inch by inch until it sat at her womb, before it pulled, making the girl sigh in relief until it rammed all the way inside of her, making her let out a loud keen. The tentacle that was pushing up against her mouth slid inside, enjoying the wet heat of the human girl’s mouth.

“Mmm!!!” Sheilah moaned painfully around the tentacle, as the one inside of her pussy slid back and pushed back in.

The tentacle monster quite liked the way the girl stretched around them. Her fertile womb clenching and squeezing the tentacle, her mouth very wet and it slid the tentacle against her tongue. But it can feel that the girl was having pain, so it did what it did best. The tentacle fucking the girl’s mouth thrusted in and out until it stopped, spurting a substance into her mouth and then pushed that substance down her throat.

Sheilah gagged around the tentacle. She didn’t want to swallow but the tentacle pushed against down her throat, making her gag and finally swallowing the substance. The gooey and sticky liquid trickled down her throat, making Sheilah shiver in either pain or pleasure, she didn’t know anymore. But the tentacle inside of her mouth slipped out. The excess substance streaking down her chin. Sheilah spit the rest of it out, heaving and panting hard. Her body started to feel strange. Like, she needed something to fill her inside up until she’s so full, she’ll look like she’s pregnant. Like, she wanted the tentacle monster’s spunk inside of her. Her body reacted by loosening her pussy, making it very wet as her juices streaked down her thighs, her nipples hardened and puckered big like grapes.

“Uh, uh, uhh!!” Sheilah moaned out as the tentacle pushed in and out of her. Each time it thrusted back in, the tip brushed against her cervix, making her pussy clench and more flow of juices came out of her. She’s never had a big cock inside of her before. It felt bigger than the cocks she’s fucked before. The pain and burn turned into pleasure, as her body loosened and relax from swallowing the substance earlier. “I don’t like this. Please let me go.”

The tentacle monster rumbled in pleasure, it’s body enclosing over the girl as it tried pushing up against the entrance of her womb. It knows that place. A secret place in the human female body where it can lay its eggs but its body was not ready to produce the eggs to fill the human girl’s fertile womb. Breeding and mating season will come soon and it’ll have its chance to fill her womb with its eggs. The tentacle monster rumbled with pleasure, as the girl thrashed and mewled in pleasure.

“Your cock is so big.” Sheilah moaned out. Her body felt like jelly as the tentacle rubbed and fucked into her. Her stomach bulged in and out from the tentacle.

The tentacle monster picked up its pace, faster and deeper, hitting her cervix each thrust, making the human girl loudly keen with pleasure. It slammed into her, using the tip of the tentacle, pressing right up against the entrance of her womb and climaxed, deep and very thick jets smearing her insides, and nudge the opening of her cervix, pressing its seed into her womb. The tentacle monster can feel her womb drinking in its seed.

Sheilah loudly wailed when she felt the cock pressed right up against her inside, feeling its spunk filling her so much. Her nipples puckered and slowly leaked out pearls of milk, which was caused by swallowing the substance earlier. The girl can feel her stomach extending from the spunk, and she felt scared now. Fear of having something leaving their spunk inside of her, and wondering if she would get pregnant from it. But instead of her body rejecting the idea, it hummed with pleasure, as it drank all the spunk. Sheilah moaned softly when the cock slipped out of her pussy and the tentacle rubbed soft comforting touches against the folds of her pussy. Sheilah panted heavily, stomach pushing out the excess spunk out of her pussy, feeling the thick glops of it slipping out of her. The tentacle released her, dropping her onto the floor, as the monster watched the girl heaved and panted, feeling the satisfaction.

It’s going to follow her home and have its way with her, it decided.

\--------

Later that day, after school was out for the day, Sheilah ran all the way home. Thank God, she lived a fifteen-minute walk from the school, but once she got home, she threw open the front door, and ran all the way up to her bedroom.

“Welcome, home, honey!” Her mom called out.

“Yeah!” Sheilah called out in a shaky voice.

The girl threw open her bedroom door, going inside and made sure she locked it. Sheilah closed the curtains, turned off the lights and crawled under the blanket on her bed, body still feeling jelly and loose and still hummed pleasure. Her breasts still leaking milk, as her pussy pulsed and pushed out more juices, and her stomach…still filled with unknown spunk. She can feel it rolling around inside of her as she pressed a hand on her nipple and between her legs, rubbing them in circular motion. The memories of earlier made her body pulsed with lust and need. Her body needed that thick tentacle cock again.

Shaking her head, Sheilah threw the covers off and ran into her personal bathroom, turning on the faucet. Just then, she felt something slither between her legs, pressing against her pussy. She knew what it was and her body reacted by letting more juices flow out of her pussy, slathering the tentacle with it. Sheilah eyed a tentacle that rose in front of her face, to which, she opened her mouth, tongue hanging out as it slipped inside of her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, rotating her hips as the tentacle made its way inside of her pussy. Her eyes rolled back, body accepting the tentacles as they fucked her mouth and pussy. She felt tentacles pressing against her nipples. Sheilah looked down, seeing the tip of the two tentacles opened up like flower petals before they attacked her very wet and puckered nipples, causing her to cry in shock around the tentacle in her mouth. She can feel milk being juiced from her nipples and it felt so weird! But yet it felt so disgusting and dirty at the same time!

The flower petal tentacles sucked her nipples, as the tentacle inside of her pussy pulsed more spunk into her pussy before it left her pussy. The tentacle in her mouth spurted the same substance early down her throat, making the human girl drink happily. The aphrodisiac substance will last for seven days, making the girl appeal and very fertile to humans, monsters and the supernatural alike. The tentacle monster slipped out of her mouth with a ‘pop’ as well as leaving her nipples.

Sheilah fell against the tub, panting with pleasure, her hands pressing her nipples, watching the milk leak out, and pressing a finger into her pussy, feeling the monster’s thick spunk inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breeding coming very soon! Will happen in every other chapters. More kinky and dirty things happening!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know how you like this story/chapters so far. :D <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of tentacles and parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: tentacle sex in beginning.

Sheilah panted heavily around a mouthful of tentacle cock, feeling the one stretching her pussy open, as the flower tip tentacles sucked on her leaking nipples, drawing produced milk from her breasts. Her body was filled with aphrodisiac need, and the tentacle in her mouth kept shooting the disgusting yet delicious spunk of goo deep in her throat, making her drink so her body will stretch around that giant tentacle cock, and make her nipples leak with milk.

It was before dawn, as her parents were deep with sleep, but something in the air when the tentacle appeared, stopped all the sound and movements inside the house. The girl clenched and squeezed her pussy, trying to make the tentacle come inside of her, wanting to feel that thick and hot spunk, so she can feel it for hours as her stomach would try to push all the spunk out. She wanted so bad to be forever fucked but she needed the tentacles to finish so she can get ready for the morning.

 _Fuck me! Fuck me!_ she screamed inside her head, clenching her pussy even more. _Please, come inside of me!_

As if the tentacle monster read her mind, the one inside of her wet juicy pussy, rammed into her faster and deeper, the tip hitting her cervix. The tentacle flower quickly sucked her nipples, making her feel the liquid coming out of her.  Both tentacles in her mouth and pussy paced faster and faster until they froze, spilling spunk into her pussy, and more delicious aphrodisiac substance down her throat, making her drink it all. The tentacle in her mouth slipped out, pressing the tip all over her mouth, smearing the excess substance all over her lips.

“Yessssss!” Sheilah moaned out loudly.

The girl can still feel the tentacle in her pussy pulse with deep jets, making her stomach bulge as she can feel the spunk rolling around inside of her. Her eyes rolled back as she grinded her hips down onto the tentacle, feeling the tip push the spunk up into her cervix. Sheilah closed her eyes, pink tongue darting out, licking the substance off of her lips. She can still taste the yummy substance. She knows that whatever she swallowed, will make her feel even more pleasure, and make her breasts leak milk, even when she’s not supposed to. Whatever it was, it started to change her body for its purpose.

\--------

Deep in the darkest shadows, monsters and supernatural creatures alike chattered to each other, as the monster that has breed the girl, that they hated and is grateful changed the girl’s body to be more fertile and pliable, as well as compatible with all of them. Soon, all of them will have their turn to breed the girl, once breeding season hits each and every one of them.

\--------

A couple hours later, early on a Friday morning, fresh coffee scent filled the air in the kitchen of the Miller’s house. An older woman with curly hair flipping pancakes over the stove, while her daughter was having a bowl of cereal at the breakfast table.

“So, Princess, how’s life?” Her mother, Layla asked, as she flipped a pancake above the stove.

Sheilah paused from eating her cereal. She looked up as her mom turned around, pushing the stack of pancakes towards her. Sheilah took two pancakes, settling them on the plate next to her bowl of cereal. “Hmm. Okay, I guess? School’s good. I get my homework done on time.” _And get to play while you and dad are away_ , she silently added, as she poured hot maple syrup on top of the pancakes. “But I really miss you and dad, though.” Sheilah admitted with a small smile.

Layla, who was small and short like Sheilah, blinked a couple times, still holding the spatula in her hand. She stared at her daughter for a moment, noticing the tiny spark of sad in her eyes. The older woman set her spatula down on the breakfast table, walked around the table, and wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her in for a tight hug. “My baby. I miss you, too. I wish your dad and I didn’t have to work so much.” She sniffled lightly.

Sheilah wrapped her arms around her mom’s waist, pressing her face into her mom’s chest, inhaling the scent of her mom. “I know. I understand, mom.” The girl rested her head on her mom’s chest for a moment, before she heard her dad come into the kitchen.

“Are we being snuggly this morning?” Ty announced, sitting beside his daughter, wrapping his arms around both of his girls.

“Soon, we’ll have the whole summer vacation to spend time with you, Princess.” Layla rubbed her face into her daughter’s hair.

“Oh, boy. Mom, don’t get emotional now.” Ty chuckled.

Sheilah giggled, hugging both of her parents. Of course, she loves them dearly. They were the whole world to her. They meant everything to her, and she wouldn’t exist without them. Even if they were away most of the time, leaving Sheilah alone to play and fool around with her secret, she still loves and care about her mom and dad.

“Our miracle baby.” Layla leaned back, cupping her daughters face.

Sheilah rolled her eyes but smiled. Yes, she was their miracle baby. She knows the whole story. Her mother had a tough time getting pregnant. Both her parents tried so much to have a baby but with endless cycles of not getting pregnant, her parents were losing hope, until one day they visited a physician who, somehow made miracle happen. Her parents wanted to find that doctor who helped them, but it seemed the doctor vanished into thin air, never to be seen again. Her parents always said that the doctor was an angel but Sheilah didn’t believe that of course. Things in life just happens.

“Yes, your miracle baby, mom.” Sheilah chuckled. “Okay, mom, I gotta get to school. But tonight, I’ll be sleeping over at my friend’s house!” She quickly said.

Tonight was one of _those_ sessions with her Big Daddy. A session, where Big Daddy and his group of friends and their friends come over to Big Daddy’s penthouse. They’ll be playing all night long of course. She loves having those kind of sessions. Especially, when they give her new things to try, outfits to play in and very awesome sex toys to bring out to play with.

“Give me a hug, honey!” Ty smiled, wrapping his arms around his little girl, squeezing her tight in a bear hug.

Sheilah winced at the contact. Her nipples pressing up against her bra. She can feel them leak just a bit. Memories of what happened to her days ago in the study room at school in the library, made her clench her thighs together, as her dad released her, giving her a peck on the forehead.

“Bye honey bunch!” Her father said.

“Bye!” Sheilah waved her hand at them, as she walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer to put her shoes on. She brought a couple pairs of clothes for change in her backpack. She also brought her birth controls just for safety measures of course.

\--------

As the last hour of school was ending soon later that day, Sheilah bounded towards her English teacher’s room. She knew his classroom would be empty and she would have her English teacher all by herself for a few moments. She knows he doesn’t teach a class at the last hour of the day, and know her English teacher would be grading papers. Sheilah strolled into the classroom, spotting Mr. Spears and the school Principle talking and nodding to each other, exchanging papers as they were discussing something.

Sheilah stopped in her tracks, blinked a couple times before she smiled. “Aw, wow! I wasn’t expecting both of you here. This is great! I have some news for the both of you!” She announced loudly, before she closed the classroom door, locking it.

She walked over to them, pressing up against their bodies, smiling when Mr. Spears and the school Principle, Mr. Ward both groaned in unison.

“What is it, little girl?” Mr. Spears groaned out.

“The news?” Mr. Ward asked.

“Tonight will be a special night. So…I want both of you to come visit me.” Sheilah whispered hotly. She reached into her pocket, taking her cell phone out and quickly typed away before she slipped it back into her pocket. “I’ll be doing a session tonight. Something that would make both of you interest of course.”

“And…?” Both men moaned, when they felt the girl’s hands rubbing over their hardened cocks.

“It’s a surprise, but I already texted both of you the address to the location. It’ll be a fun weekend. See both of you there tonight!” Sheilah said, as she turned around and walked away from them, leaving both men with hard cocks.

They watched the girl leave the classroom, when their phone vibrated in their pocket. Both teacher and Principle took out their respective phone, reading the text.

 **Come play with me on 2nites session**  
@7:00pm! Don’t B late!  <3  
1018 Penthouse B  
XXXXX Street, 98001

\--------

An hour later after was school out for the weekend, Sheilah stood in front of a large luxurious apartment building. She walked inside of the front foyer, pressing the apartment number of the penthouse. She waited until it buzzed to let her into the apartment building. The girl made her way to the elevator, pressing the button to go to the top of the building. That’s where her Big Daddy’s penthouse was. It was the only penthouse above the luxurious apartment building. She hummed as the elevator made its way up to the top floor. Once the doors slid open, it lead to a large and marbled foyer hallway. And at the end of the foyer, there was a maroon door with the penthouse letter painted in gold on it.

Sheilah walked down the hallway until she stopped in front of the door. She knocked three times and waited. Seconds later, the door opened and her Big Daddy smiled down at her.

“Baby girl, you’re here.” Big Daddy said. He leaned down, taking her mouth, giving her deep and wet kiss.

Sheilah moaned into the kiss before Big Daddy released her. She licked her lips, eyes blown with lust and need. “I can’t for tonight, Daddy.”

Big Daddy took her hand into his large hand, bringing her into his penthouse. “Not everyone is here yet, but I assume more will be coming. In the meantime, why don’t you go clean yourself up and prep yourself for tonight, baby.”

Sheilah nodded. The girl made her way through the living room and up the steps. As she passed by the living room, she saw a couple men drinking some cocktail, their eyes on her, as she made her way up the stairs. Once she got into the master bedroom, Sheilah shucked her clothes off, folding them neatly and setting them next to her bag along with her shoes. Then, she walked into the master bathroom, turning on the faucet, letting it run water into the tub that sat deep into the floor. She strolled over to the cabinet, taking out a bottle of scented bubble liquid, turned around and went to the floor tub, pouring the liquid into the water, watching it turn to bubbles. Feeling satisfied, Sheilah set the bottle at the edge of the tub, before she sat down at the edge, inching her legs into the warm bubbly water.

Half an hour later after Sheilah cleaned herself up nice and good, she got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself. She drained the tub, set everything away, and walked back out to the master bedroom, only to find a black box with a gold ribbon on top, sitting next to her clothes. The girl padded over to the bed, staring at the box before she felt someone coming up behind her, their hands cupping her hips.

“Make sure you wear the collar, and lather your beautiful skin with the scented oil.” Big Daddy whispered hotly into her ear. “Don’t wear anything besides what’s in the box and come down after you’re done. Everyone is waiting.” With that, Big Daddy left her to her own devices.

Another half hour later, Sheilah finished rubbing her whole body with the scented oil. Her body all slick and warm. Her body shivered with need, and she can feel juices dripping out of her pussy already. Sheilah opened the black box, finding a collar with a bright blue jewel on it. Moaning, she put on the collar before she went out of the master bedroom, making her way down the steps. As she stepped down on each steps, the chattering that she can hear slowly came to a stop, all eyes were on her as she reached down into the middle of the living room. She slowly made a twirl, showing off her slick oiled body before she faced the group of men.

“So, boys, are you all already for tonight’s session? I hope you all have enough spunk to fill my little pussy up.” Sheilah announced before the group of men descended upon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: of men and more spunk and girl (aka: gangbang).
> 
> Who's excited for breeding season? It's coming soon. *waggle eyebrows*.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of humans, lots of spunk and girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments!

They descended upon her. Hands pulling her into the circle of men, hands sliding up and down and all over her body. Fingers trailing between the cracks of her ass, as well as fingers parting her wet folds. Sheilah’s body shivered in delight as the men had all their attention on her. She dropped down onto her knees in front of one of naked men, taking their aroused cock into her hands, pumping her hands up and down, before she kissed the tip of the cock. Then, the girl licked and kissed the cock before taking it into her mouth, sucking hard while pumping her hands. From her the corner of her eye, she saw the men pumping their own cocks, groaning as they watched her suck the cock. Sheilah stopped pumping the cock with her hands, using them to take nearest cocks into her hands, and pumping them, while her mouth worked on the cock.

The cock in her mouth felt big and tasted so good, that Sheilah can feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter. Her breasts felt tender, full and sensitive. She continued sucking on the cock, pulling with powerful suctions before she jerked in surprised when she felt the man above her let out a groan, shooting his spunk down her throat. Moaning, Sheilah swallowed the delicious and salty spunk before releasing the man’s cock with a loud ‘plop’. Eyes hooded and filled with lust, Sheilah looked up at the men around her.

“I need my pussy to be filled, please.” She said with a smile.

The men parted as Bid Daddy came through, eyes filled with need. He stared down at her, watching the come streak past down her chin. He lifted the girl up, making her release the cocks in her hands, before carrying her over to the center of the living room, dumping her onto the bed that sat in the middle. He crawled over her, nudging her legs wide.

Sheilah arched her back, arms raised over her head, as she felt Big Daddy’s finger rubbing her wet pussy in circles. “Mm! Daddy, are you going to fuck my pussy?”

“Yeah, baby girl. Daddy’s going to fuck you so good.” Big Daddy wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it as he stroked Sheilah’s pussy. “Are you going to be a good girl to us and be our dirty come dump?” He stopped stroking the girl’s pussy before he pressed his cock against her entrance, pushing slowly inside, stretching her, making the girl gasp and moan loudly. “Are you going to let Daddy and his friends fill your pussy with spunk?”

“Nngh! _Y-Yes!_ ” Sheilah moaned out, as she felt her pussy stretch around her Daddy’s cock. “I’ll be a good girl and be your come dump all weekend long— _Ahh!_ ” She cried out when Big Daddy slammed into her, hitting her sweet spot.

“Good.” Big Daddy whispered, before he slipped half way out, then slammed all the way back in. He snapped his back and forth, then when he rammed back into her, he rotated his hips at a certain angle, hitting the girl’s insides, making her gasp and cry in pleasure. He felt her pussy getting wetter by the second, making his cock slip in and out easily.

Sheilah felt her body inflamed with pleasure, her breasts aching for some reason, not in a bad way, but a good way, as Big Daddy fucked into her. Her pussy making dirty and nasty noises, as her pussy sucked his cock, wanting to milk him. The girl squeezed her pussy, wanting someone to fill her pussy already, but knowing Big Daddy, he’s going to fuck her until she comes. God, her breasts were aching, as if she needed someone to suck on her nipples. Her pussy leaking with juices even more from the tingling sensation.

“Play with my titties, please! Suck them, too.” Sheilah told them.

Before the girl can get any other words out, she lets out a shocked cry when she felt two hot, wet mouths take her nipples, sucking them, drawing the milk out of her. It shocked her to the point, where she came instantly, body wracking with pleasure, as she came around Big Daddy’s cock.

“Fuck, she’s milking!”

“She came just from that?”

“Isn’t she too young to produce milk?”

“Her milk tastes fucking delicious. Like aphrodisiac.”

Big Daddy stopped fucking his baby girl, eyes drawn to her leaking nipples. He leaned over, taking one red tiny bud into his mouth, licking the little bud. Then, he sucked harshly, tasting the milk that spilled onto his tongue instantly. When he swallowed the milk, his body reacted in an odd way. Making his body fill with a need to breed the girl, make her full and round. Blood went to his cock, enlarging his cock even more. Big Daddy sucked a couple more times, drawing the milk of his baby girl. The milk tasted like floral with something else. Something that made him filled with an animalistic primal need to breed his girl.

Big Daddy released her nipple with a wet plop, before he sat up fully, cock still inside of his girl. He looked at all the men around them, then said, “Tonight, will be a breeding session night. Baby girl is safe, so all of you won’t have to worry about making her pregnant. I’m sure each and every one of you has thought about making my girl pregnant before. And so, tonight, we’ll pump her full of spunk until she can’t take it anymore. And drink her milk from her tittes. Something about it makes you feel like you can go on hours of fucking her.”

Sounds of cheers and whistles were heard around them, before Big Daddy slipped out and thrusted all the way back inside. This time, Sheilah lets out a loud keen, feeling the cock hitting the entrance of her womb, feeling the tip hitting against her womb each thrust. Sheilah let out series of “ah, ah, ah’s” from out mouth, as Big Daddy fucked into her. It felt so good! His cock hitting her favorite spot each time, making her pussy leak with juices. She shook her head side to side, feeling hot mouths sucking her nipples. She can feel the substance from her nipples being drawing into their mouth. Their loud and dirty sucking making her arch back, wanting them to have their way with her.

Just then, Sheilah let out a broken, happy cry when Big Daddy froze above her, feeling the spunk pouring into her pussy. _“Yessssss!!!”_ She squeezed her pussy, drawing more spunk out of Big Daddy’s cock. “Daddy, I can feel your spunk in my pussy! It’s burning my insides in a dirty way!” She felt Big Daddy push his cock into her, feeling the spunk pushing right up against her womb, and feeling some spill out of her, before he pulled out.

The men watched as streaks of thick come came out of the young girl. Her pussy pushing the come out, onto the bed. Another man went onto the bed, pushing his cock into her messy pussy, pushing the spunk back into her, as two different men came onto her, taking her nipples into their mouths, sucking her, and drinking the milk. Whatever was in her milk, made the men have more stamina with primal need to breed her. Each man took their turns sucking her nipples, as the man fucking Sheilah slammed once into her, filling her up, before he pulled out and another one took his place.

Sheilah couldn’t believe how much spunk is filling her pussy up. The excess spunk spilled out of her, as a different man pushed into her pussy. The wet, dirty and nasty sounds of her pussy sucking his cock made both girl and man moan in unison. Both girl’s juices from her pussy and the spunk mixed together, as the man fucked relentlessly into her, each thrust made tiny sticky webs when he pulled back and thrusted back into her. Each man taking their turns biting and sucking her nipples, turning Sheilah into a mess, as her nipples hurt in a good pleasurable way.

\--------

The things deep in the darkness, and outside of the penthouse watched all the human male trying to breed the human girl. They can smell the very fertile and intoxicated, aphrodisiac scent permeating the air. The scent so strong, and so sweet coming from the girl made them all want to break into the penthouse and breed her. But they are patient. Breeding and mating season is days away. The girl’s very fertile scent signaling all the monsters and supernaturals to come breed her.

\--------

Hours later, Sheilah was sat on top of a man, on the couch, the man’s mouth sucking on her nipples, as his cock fucked up into her very dirty, and wet pussy. Her thighs were such a mess. The spunk all over her thighs, her pussy all pussy and red from being overused, her pussy still has lots of spunk in it. Sheilah bounced up and down, taking the thick cock. Just then, she was pushed forward against the man, feeling another cock pressing up into her stuffed pussy.

“I don’t think my pussy can fit another co— _OH, GOD!_ ” Sheilah screamed in pleasure, as another cock push into her small pussy. Two cocks into her pussy. The burning sensation of having another cock stretch her, made her have tears in her eyes. “I’m f-f-full! So, so f-full! _Ah!_ ” She felt one cock thrust into, the other cock slip half out and it continued on back and forth. Her pussy was being stretched to the brink, but for some odd reason, even though it’s her first time, her pussy felt like it remembered having something very, very thick fuck her pussy once. Not the tentacles though, but something else that she couldn’t remember but her body did.

Just then, both cocks picked up their pace, fucking in and out of her faster and deeper before they both slammed all the way inside of her. Sheilah’s eyes rolled back, mouth letting out a silent scream, as she felt the cocks pumping spunk into her overfilled pussy. Her stomach was hurting so much that she started to cry, as they added their spunk into her. The excess spunk had nowhere to go because of the two cocks nudged deep inside of her channel. Then, the men took their cocks out of her, letting her go limp, as thick glops of spunk spilled out of her. Sheilah hiccuped softly, feeling the burn of her stomach lessening.

It felt like seconds before Sheilah felt another cock push into her, pushing the spunk back inside, making her cry out in pleasure, as her pussy sucked harshly on the cock. The man that she sat on, had his mouth on one of her nipple, sucking on her abused bud softly. She couldn’t take it anymore, but it also felt fucking fantastic of having her pussy fill to the brink until her stomach hurts.

“How ya doing, baby girl?” Big Daddy asked above her.

Sheilah hiccupped softly, staring up at her Daddy. “S’good, Daddy. Everyone felt so good in me. My pussy feels so _happy_ right now.” She slightly rose, meeting Big Daddy’s mouth, kissing him deeply, as the cock thrusted in and out of her before spilling more into her then pulled out.

“Daddy and his friends are going to take a short break. What I need you to do is lay in bed and relax, have some water but…” Big Daddy came around, a toy in his hand. He pushed rubbed the toy on her wet folds before he pushed the toy inside, using the straps to clasp it lock. Sheilah moaned, feeling the toy nudged into her. “You are going to wear this plug, so all that spunk inside of your stomach won’t spill out. Okay, baby girl?” Big Daddy lifted the girl up into his arms, and he took her over to the bed, laying her down.

Sheilah laid on the bed, feeling tired. Her body overstimulated and she can feel the spunk roll around her stomach, as if they’re trying to find a way out of her pussy but the toy made it impossible. Her body all sweaty, her thighs a very sticky mess, her nipples hurt from being sucked on for hours. It felt good. Too good. Sheilah closed her eyes, the chattering around her lowered to a minimum as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on the next chapter: of breeding!
> 
> Who's excited for breeding season? I'm wondering what will breed her. The shadow man? The tentacles?  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Shadow Man and girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-consensual sex, rape, and bestiality(ish?) at the end.

“Y-Yeah! Uh! Fuck me, Daddy!” Sheilah keened as she the cock pounded into her overly wet and sticky pussy. She can feel the spunk rolling around inside of her, trying to come out as Big Daddy’s cock rammed into her. The spunk kept pushing into the entrance of her cervix, as Big Daddy thrusted back in each time. The young girl wrapped her arms around Big Daddy’s neck, mewling softly, breasts pressed against that hard and solid chest.

“You like that, baby girl?” Big Daddy whispered into her ear. He rolled his hips in circular motion, making the girl beneath him gasp. “You like having Daddy’s cock inside of your little pussy?” He slipped half way out then slammed back in, jerking the girl with each deep thrust.

Sheilah threw her head back, baring her throat, as the cock thrusted in and out of her. “Ah! Hngh, yes, Daddy! Fuck my little pussy before I go home!”

Big Daddy let his head fall forward, taking one of the girl’s tiny bruised red nipple into his mouth, and sucked and pulled hard, drawing the delicious milk from her. His baby girl keening when he bit her tiny bud gently, before he thrusted back into her again, and again, and again. The come and juices that mixed together inside his baby girl trickled down between them, making a very sticky mess, that sounded as if her pussy was trying to suck very hard on his cock.

“Fuck yes, baby girl. I’ll fuck you and fill you up with spunk, so that when you get home, you can remember our session this weekend, yeah?” Big Daddy chuckled, when he felt her pussy tightened around his cock.

And they continued fucking for a couple more hours, with Big Daddy leaving more spunk inside of Sheilah’s than he’s never before. But it was dirty in a delicious way that left Sheilah wanting to be fucked forever.

\--------

Late morning turned into mid-afternoon is when Sheilah arrived home, all cleaned and freshen up. When she got to the kitchen, she saw a note on the refrigerator. Sheilah read the message from her parents.

_Honey, your dad and I had to go on an_   
_emergency meeting out of town. We’ll be_   
_back in a couple days!_   
_Love, mom_

_P.S. Be safe! Will call! -dad_

Sheilah chuckled at the message. A couple more days to myself, she thought. Guess, she can use this time to just be lazy and catch up on homework and TV shows. She set the volume of the TV low, so she can listen to her dogs bark and play around outside in the backyard. Sheilah turned around, heading upstairs to her bedroom to grab some of her things. She turned on the lights to her bedroom, heading towards her bed to where her backpack is, when the lights in her room short circuited. Sheilah let out a loud gasp, hearing most of the electricity short circuited. The volume of the TV downstairs turned off. Though, it was only late mid-day into the afternoon, Sheilah saw darkness seeping from the hallway and into her room. The darkness enveloped the windows, dimming the light source coming from outside and from the sun.

“Oh, no, what the fuck is this?” Sheilah cried, heart pounding heavily.

She watched as the darkness creeped into the center of her room, growing taller and taller, until it reached near the ceiling. Sheilah cried out in horror when two eyes formed, then slowly a body formed. The eyes staring right at her, before a hand shot out at her, grabbing her around the waist. The girl flailed and kicked as best as she can, screaming loudly as she can before something covered her mouth. Something sticky being slapped her mouth, muting her screams, as Sheilah was lifted and deposited in the middle of her bed.

The girl scrambled back against the headboard, eyes trying to find a way out, when she saw strings of shadows wrapped around her wrists, pulling them together in front of her. Sheilah let out a muted scream, as she watched the Shadow Man stood at the end of her bed, large black eyes watching her with interest. The Shadow Man took a step towards the bed, a knee on the edge of the bed, then made his way on top of the bed. His head bent forward towards her to the point, where his back is pointed up at the ceiling, as if the height of the ceiling didn’t matter. The Shadow Man crawled slowly over to Sheilah, reaching a finger towards her, caressing her face before trailing those long skinny fingers down her body.

His eyes stared at her for a moment before, the Shadow Man ripped her clothing away, making the human girl scream through the mouth mask. He pulled her down onto her back, splaying her legs wide open for him to see. The Shadow Man opened his mouth, a sickening crack of his jaw opened, revealing sharp teeth’s and a long pink tongue rolled out. The Shadow Man pressed his face between the girl’s thighs, inhaling that sweet and aphrodisiac fertile scent coming from the human girl. He growled softly, feeling satisfied when he took a long lick, earning a muffled keen from the human girl.

Sheilah didn’t know what was happening. It felt different from when she was fucked by the tentacles back at school. Her pussy reacted by clenching tightly, as if it wanted something to fill her. Her stomach tightened in response, waiting to be filled with spunk, and Sheilah was scared at this creature—whatever it was. Just then, Sheilah let out a keen, feeling something slick, long and wet sliding up against her pussy. Horror filled her as her stomach clenched in need, and her breasts ached so bad. She shook her head side to side, wanting to get away from this creature, but her hands were bound, and she felt those overly large hands grip her thighs tightly.

The Shadow Man rose back up, reaching under the girl’s waist, lifting her up until her fertile pussy met his engorged cock. It needed to breed her now. He couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to breed her until she was filled with his seed and carry his young. Even though, he didn’t prep the human girl thoroughly, the Shadow Man leaked enough from his cock that when he pulled the girl towards him, aligning his cock against her entrance, he pushed into her, stretching her so painfully, that the human girl screamed through the mask.

Though her scream was muffled by the black substance on her mouth, Sheilah’s eyes watered as she felt like she was being split in half by the cock inching its way inside of her pussy. It felt larger than the tentacles that fucked her. Felt larger than a man’s cock. Her pussy stretched to the brink, accommodating the size of the cock that pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. It felt so painful, yet somehow her pussy was fine being stretched opened like that. It felt like forever until Sheilah felt the cock pushing against her cervix. Like she can feel the cock being pressed into it. Horror filled her, as her pussy tightened around the cock, as it slowly slipped out then slid back in. The sick and dirty sounds that her pussy was making, made the girl’s eyes rolled back, heart pounding against her chest. It burned her so much, yet the inflamed sensation started turning into something else. Something very nasty and dirty that Sheilah always liked.

The Shadow Man slowly pushed in and out of the chosen human girl, letting her pussy get used to his engorged cock. Each push became slicker and wetter before the Shadow Man slammed all the way in, watching her stomach bulge up from the size of his cock. He growled in pleasure before he started to fuck her in violent thrusts. Needing to breed her is all he cared about. The human girl dangled from his large hands, stomach rising up and down from each thrust.

Sheilah started to cry, feeling each thrust that hit her womb. She can feel her stomach inflate and deflate with each thrust. She couldn’t feel the bed, as she was dangle from the large hands that held her hips. She didn’t know why, but her body started to change for this creature. The pleasure warped her body and mind, her stomach clenching tightly, and she can feel juices running down the cracks of her ass. Then, the creature picked up its pace, fucking relentlessly into her until it froze. Shock and horror filled her when she felt very, very thick and very hot spunk splash into her, filling her, and then the creature pushed deeper into her, making her feel the tip of its cock nudged right up against the entrance of her cervix, as if it was trying to open her up. Her womb reacted by opening just a bit, to let the thick spunk into her fertile womb, making Sheilah cry out in shock, feeling it filling her up even more.

The creature laid her down on the bed, cock still locked deep inside of her, as it lifted her legs over her shoulders, making Sheilah look down to see her stomach extending from being filled with spunk. Disgust, horror, and a deep fascination and curiosity filled her mind. She looked up at the creature, who in turned stared down at her, feeling the hot breath hitting her face. Its eyes watching her with curiosity and need. Then, she heard its words.

**_Breed. Mate._ **

Breed. Mate. Sheilah repeated in her mind, then it clicked in her mind. The creature wanted to get her pregnant. She reached up to the substance on her mouth, clawing at it, trying to signal to the creature and that she wanted to speak. As if it read her mind, the substance disappeared, making her taking deep breaths. She looked up at the creature once more. “What…what are you?”

**_Darkness. Shadows. Night._ **

Sheilah moaned softly, when she felt its cock push the entrance of her womb. Her stomach still bulged from all the spunk inside of her. “Why me?” She softly asked. Her body shivered in delight, as the creature slipped out of her, making a sickening and delicious sound as it took its cock out of her bruised and used pussy. Sheilah gasped softly, feeling all the spunk come out of her in thick glops.

**_Your scent._ **

The Shadow Man watched his seed drip out of the girl. He can already smell his seed take place and soon, in a week of time she will bear his young for him. Though, the human girl will show no signs of pregnancy, only the unknown and supernatural can tell. She may experience human female symptoms of pregnancy but other than that, the Shadow Man will come back when her body is ready to birth his younglings. Though, tonight he’s going to come back and breed her again.

Sheilah kept moaning, feeling the spunk keep coming out of her pussy non-stop. Her eyes glazed over, as she watched the darkness in her room slowly disappear. The lights turning back on. The sounds from the living room can be heard, and the sounds of her dogs barking happily were heard outside. Sheilah slowly turned onto her stomach, raising her ass up in the air, feeling the spunk streaking down her thighs and onto the bed. Something inside of her was changing. She can feel it. She didn’t know what it is, but the creature had said _breed_ and _mate_. Sheilah closed her eyes in content, feeling the spunk deep inside of her pussy roll around.

\--------

That night, Sheilah moaned softly in bed. She was on all fours, chest pressing into the bed, as she reached behind her, spreading her pink pussy, letting her juices drip out, as she keened loudly, feeling that very large cock slide into her abused pussy. The shadow creature growled loudly, as it fucked into her, breeding her very fertile pussy. She can feel her stomach jutting in and out, as the cock rammed in and out of her. The fiery pain from earlier lessened, as the cock stretched her to the brink, the tip of the shadow creature’s cock nudging into her womb entrance, pressing more of its spunk deep inside.

“P-Please! M-More! Fuck me!” Sheilah cried softly. Her breasts ach so much with tingly sensation, her stomach clenching so bad, her womb drawing more of the shadow creature’s spunk into it. The dirty, wet sticky sounds of the creature’s flesh slapping against her pussy, drew more juices out of her.

The fertile scent intoxicated the air, perfuming it, filling the whole home, made the Shadow Man’s animalistic need to keep breeding the human girl, continued on for the night. The human girl’s pussy all red and bruised from being overfilled and overstretched, but the human girl kept on begging for his seed. And each time, he filled her with his seed, the Shadow Man watched with interest, as the human girl looked down at her stomach, moaning loudly, as her stomach bulged from being filled with his seed.

\--------

“Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!!”

On the other side of the city, far deep into the woods, in a cabin, a young boy, with features almost feminine with a female pussy, all on fours on the wet grass, ass up in the air as a were-creature fucked violently into him, cried out before he let out a high pitched wail, climaxing all over the were-creatures very large cock before it knotted into him, spilling deep thick come into his pussy.

“You came in me.” He moaned out in pleasure, feeling the knot get bigger and feeling the hot come splash into him even more. “Are they coming to knot me, too?” He mewled out, rotating his hips, making the were-creature growl. He turned his head around, bright blue eyes shimmering under the moonlight, staring into the bright silver eyes of the were-creature.

“Yessssss. Ours to knot and breed.” The were-creature, the Alpha replied, before he pushed his knot deeper into the human boy, earning him a pleasurable keen coming from those red and pouty succulent lips. The Alpha slipped out of the human boy’s tight pussy with a loud plop, watching his come seep out onto the ground. The boy fell on his stomach, panty heavily, moaning softly with glazed eyes. The Alpha leaned down, licking the boy’s neck. “Such a good boy for me, my little knot-slut.”

“Your knot-slut, Alpha…” The boy slurred happily. “Take me home? So everyone can knot me?” He asked gently. The boy turned onto his back, arms reaching up as the Alpha picked him up, cradling him against his large chest. “I was a…good boy for you?”

The Alpha looked down at his human boy. “You were a good boy. Such a good boy for me. I can’t wait for everyone to fill you with pups.” The Alpha growled gently when he smelled the fertile scent coming from his human boy. His human charge mewled in response, smiling up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very greatly appreciated! :D Next up: Of Shadow Man, tentacles, egg laying, breeding and girl!
> 
> Also, anyone curious about the last part of the chapter? *waggle eyebrows* Might do a solo story for the boy and Alpha one of these days, if you guys are interested in it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Shadow Man, birth, tentacles and impregnation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight forced impregnation, slight graphic birth (ish).

“Uh! Y-Yeah!” Sheilah cried out in pleasure, as the cock pumped in and out of her pussy. “Feels so fucking good!”

She fell back, lying on the Shadow’s stomach, knees bent up with the Shadow Man’s large hands cupping her thighs as it rammed its cock deep into her. Her body was soaked with dried spunk from the Shadow, her pussy stretched and filled, her stomach bulged up and down whenever the cock drove in before slipping out. The excess spunk being pushed into her womb, as the Shadow man fucked into her. Her thighs and pussy was a dirty mess with excess spunk that leaked out of Sheilah’s abused pussy. Though, she may not know it, but her fertile womb had started to take the Shadow’s seed, turning it into a black blob inside of her. The more she took the Shadow’s spunk, the more the black blob grew until it divided into six round black orbs, maturing and waiting to be birth.

The Shadow Man can smell his young nestled deep inside of the human girl. Though, she doesn’t look pregnant, her body will know when to birth his future children out of her body. The Shadow Man growled in pleasure, rutting into the girl, basking in her fertile scent and tight channel. He can’t wait to plant more of his seed inside of her soon.

“I want your spunk so bad! Please!” The human girl begged.

The Shadow Man slipped out of her, ignoring her protest, as he flipped her onto her stomach on top of him before he drove his cock into her once again, feeling her stomach bulge against his stomach, feeling her juices flowing between their flesh. The Shadow looked down at the human girl, taking in her face. Eyes closed, mouth parted open, his seed smeared all over her, her hair flowing over one shoulder. Two more days until his children will be brought into the world. He couldn’t wait any longer. The Shadow Man plunged deeper into the human girl, feeling the entrance of her womb sucking the tip of his cock, as if it was begging to have more of his seed. And he did just that. He quickened his pace and pushed upward into the human girl’s wet channel, flooding her insides with his seed, filling her. The human girl let out a silent scream, eyes rolling back, as her stomach became bigger until it can no longer hold all his seed, spilling out of her overfilled pussy.

Sheilah slumped on the Shadow Man, panting very heavily. She felt the hot spurt from that big cock, not twice but many times as it filled her pussy.

\--------

Two days later, found the young girl heaving over the toilet in the bathroom early in the morning. Sheilah leaned over the toilet, gagging and heaving as her stomach protested, making her sit next to the toilet for a while, until her mother found her pale and sick in the bathroom.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Layla asked gently, stroking Sheilah’s bangs back. “I’ve never seen you so sick before.”

Sheilah groaned in pain. “I don’t know mom. I was okay yesterday but this morning…” She heaved heavily over the toilet. After a moment, the nausea went away, but a headache came forth afterwards. “Ugh, I don’t feel so good.”

Layla helped lifted Sheilah up from the floor, a hand wrapped around her daughter’s shoulders. “C’mon honey, let’s get you to bed. No going to school for the rest of the week for you.” She pushed Sheilah onto the bed, then placed the blanket over the shaking body. “Do you want me to stay home?” Layla asked.

Sheilah shook her head, “No, I’m okay. I think I just need to rest.”

“Alright, honey. If you need anything or if anything happens, call me or your dad, okay?” Layla asked before she leaned over Sheilah, giving a peck on her forehead.

Her mother left her alone, making her way out of the house and to work. Sheilah sighed heavily, feeling very full and bloated and slightly sick but she stayed in bed anyway. It wasn’t until mid-afternoon came around, is when her stomach cramped and contracted painfully, making Sheilah cry out in pain. She threw the blanket off, curling in a fetal position, as her stomach pulsed and contracted. She felt something wet and sticky flowing out of her pussy, making her roll onto her stomach, which made the pain lessen but the pain in her stomach still continued.

“Oh, god. Oh, god. It hurts!” She moaned out in pain.

She felt the need to push whatever was in her pussy out. She took in deep breaths, panting heavily as she pushed. Feeling something at the end of her bed, she turned and glanced over her shoulders, seeing the Shadow standing at the foot of her bed. The darkness blocking out all the light source coming from outside, making the Shadow look larger than ever. She watched it make its way over to her side of the bed, watching it lean over towards her, before she felt its fingers caressing her ass before she felt the fingers make its way down to her pussy, rubbing the wet and abused pussy, then slipped a couple fingers inside of her tight pussy.

“Ah!!” She cried out in shock, feeling the long fingers pressing and touching her insides, before it slipped out and she felt another need to push.

She turned over onto her back, bent her knees up and spread wide open, pushing and pushing until a sickening sound came out of her pussy, stretching it wide open and dropping onto the bed. Five more pushes, five sickening sounds later, Sheilah fell back on the bed, her stomach protesting with the contractions. She slowly got up on her elbows, staring down at the wetness between her legs only to be shocked and horrified at six little black blobs lying between her thighs.

“Wh-What is t-that?” She shakenly asked.

The girl watched as the Shadow Man reached over, taking the blobs into his large hands, cradling them against his chest, growling softly at the black blobs. The black blobs mewled back at the Shadow Man, making Sheilah gasped.

“Are those…babies? Is that why you kept fucking me? Why you kept filling me up with your spunk? Because you wanted babies?” Sheilah asked incredulously.

Her stomach filled with something else. Something that wanted her to have something else stuff their cock into her pussy and fill her up and make her pregnant again. She shivered, covering herself with the blanket. Her pussy still felt on fire and the pain in her stomach started to fade away. Her breasts felt the ache and wanted to leak milk so bad. As if her mind was being read, the Shadow reached over to her, pulling the blanket to the side and rested the black blobs on her stomach. Two little ones made its way up to the tip of her nipples, making Sheilah see their open tiny mouths, seeing a toothless mouth being open until they latched onto her grape sized nubs, sucking and drawing milk, making her moan slightly.

“Ahhhh…” Sheilah drawled out in pleasure. She fell back on her bed, the blanket opening even more, as she felt the tug and pull on her nipples.

It felt like forever, feeling the milk being drawn out of her until she felt the blobs being lifted off of her body. Through a hazy and blurry gaze, she watched the Shadow taking the black blobs disappearing into the darkness, before the bright light from outside lit the room up. The next time she woke up, she felt something gooey and sticky being lathered between her thighs. Sheilah woke up, staring down only to find tentacles nudging her thighs open.

Sheilah fell back, as the tentacles wrapped around her legs, lifting them up and pushing her knees up against her breasts. “No, not you, too.” She moaned out, feeling the tentacle cock pressing into her pussy. “I bet you’re gonna make me pregnant, too!” She said before yelping when the large cock pushed deep into her pussy, pressing right up against the entrance of her womb.

And then she felt it. Sheilah gasped out in shock, feeling something from the tip of the cock opening her cervix and then she felt something being pushed deep into her womb. “What are you doing?!” She asked before she moaned, eyes rolling back when she felt the cock pumping something into her womb, dumping whatever it is, making her stomach bulge just a tiny bit, before it stopped. Suddenly, the cock started to pump in and out of her, making Sheilah keen in pleasure.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” She lets out, as the cock thrusted relentlessly into her.

She felt a tentacle pressing against her mouth before she parted wide open, taking and sucking the cock before it spurted the delicious substance deep down her throat, making her swallow greedily. Her breasts felt fuller and even more tender, as her body felt loose and jelly and short electric shots of pleasure shot into her whenever the cock rammed into her pussy. Sheilah looked up, seeing her body bent in half, as she watched the tentacle plunge into her pussy. Watching her pussy stretch and seeing juices leaking from her pussy. Her stomach, however, had a slight teeny tiny bulge.

Sure she was taking birth controls but whatever these monsters were, they were making her have their spunk and babies. It felt strange carrying monsters babies, but her body felt other things. Like arousal and pleasure and the need to keep being filled and basically, being impregnated. Suddenly, the cock slammed right up against her cervix, making her wail in pleasure, as she felt her womb being opened and filled with the tentacle monster’s spunk.

The tentacle monster spilled and filled the human girl’s womb, spraying its eggs, fertilizing them with its seed, making sure to overfill the human girl’s womb until she would look as if a human female carrying their young.

Sheilah cried in pleasure, tears streaking from her eyes as her stomach extended right before her eyes. The cock stilled inside of her, feeling the thick pulse of spunk filling her womb, until it slipped out with a loud plop. Her legs fell to the side, when the tentacles released her. Her pussy convulsed slightly, feeling the spunk leaking out. Sheilah struggled slowly to get up, sitting on her bed, as she cradled her very big belly, that looked roughly close six months. She can feel whatever the tentacle monster put inside of her, rolled around touching all her insides. When she looked up, the tentacle monster had disappeared, back to wherever it came from.

“What am I going to do?” She whispered, eyes wide.

Her parents will be home for the rest of the week, and she didn’t know how long whatever the tentacles put inside of her will come out. She needed to figure out a way to hide her stomach. When she tried moving, she can feel her pussy push out the excess spunk in big globs. However, weird it is, Sheilah felt...strange? Like as if she was meant to be impregnated by these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: of birth and gangbang at school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of birthing, and gangbang at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, again, after many months! Sorry for disappearing out of the blue! Life was being a douchebag to me, so I had to take care of some personal issues and all. And, for all of those who's wondering if this fic is still on-going, IT IS. :) It's not abandoned.

The next morning, however, was a different thing. After her parents left her for the morning to head to work, the tentacle monster came back to her, fill her pussy to the brink, plunging its sweaty and nasty cock into her abused pussy. Sheilah moaned, grinding her hips against the tentacle cock, feeling it press up against inside of her. During the night after the tentacle filled her with something, her stomach started to hurt, and her breasts were leaking so much milk. Her pussy, however, was on fire--like she needed something to fuck her. With her bulging belly, she couldn’t do much but grind her pussy on her dildo’s, though they didn’t do much for her. This morning, after her parents left, Sheilah has never felt relief, until the tentacle monster came, and started to fuck her.

“Fuck me harder!” Sheilah cried out.

The tentacle monster stopped suddenly, slipping out its cock, making the girl glare at it. Sheilah managed to get on all fours, ready to beg for it to fuck her, when she felt something wet seeping between her thighs, making her stomach hurt even more. Her eyes widen in horror, mouth parting on a silent scream when she felt something inside of her stomach move, making her fall back onto the bed. She curled up on a fetal position, moaning painfully, as something inside of her moved down and down and down.

“It...hurts! It hurts!” Sheilah cried in pain, tears streaming down her face.

The tentacle monster turned the human girl over, lifting a tentacle and slipped it into her mouth, gagging her, as it sprayed something down her throat. Sheilah forcefully swallowed whatever the substance was and moaned in pleasure when the pain in her stomach seem to lessen for her. Mating season for the tentacle monster is going to be over soon, and it needed the human girl to birth its next clutch. The tentacle monster purred when the human girl spread her legs, moaning softly, as an egg, then two, then four, then ten and many more were pushed out of her pussy. The monster hummed in pleasure, as the human girl sucked and licked at its tentacle while she kept pushing more eggs out of her.

Sheilah moaned happily, feeling whatever was impregnated into her slip out of her pussy. She heard little clicks and humming coming from the tentacle monster, as she continued to suck and lick the cock inside of her mouth, drinking the last of its substance, before the tentacle monster slipped the cock out of her mouth. The girl peered down, seeing her stomach go flat again, but between her legs were a pile of wet and warm eggs.

“Oh my god…” She whispered in awe. 

She watched the tentacle monster reached for the eggs, piling it into it’s arms before, it slowly disappeared from her. Getting pregnant by a tentacle monster is strange, but having it fuck her senseless and into oblivion was amazing. Though, the getting impregnated by the Shadow Man and tentacle monster felt strange equally, but at the same time, she actually didn’t mind getting pregnant by them. Her body felt amazing and can still feel the pleasure aftereffects from both monsters. Her pussy however....it still felt like it was on fire and she needed something to fuck her. Her lips curled up in a smile, eyes twinkling at a certain thought about school.

“Maybe I’ll have Mr. Principle and Mr. Spears give me their cocks for the day.” She giggled at the thought.

\------

The next day, early in the morning after having an exhausting week being fucked and birthing monsters for the Shadow Man and the tentacle monster, Sheilah stood at her locker, getting her things into her bag. As it was early in the morning, around six-thirty, the school didn’t start for another hour and a half. She purposely came early in the morning, knowing a certain English school teacher is here already, grading homework. Sheilah walked towards her destination, thinking about how she worked herself up early this morning, prepping her pussy to be fucked by both Mr. Spears and Mr. Principle. She sighed in pleasure, when she reached to her destination, opening the door without knocking, and spotted Mr. Spears sitting behind his desk, scribbling away.

Mr. Spears looked up, pausing in his writing, when he spotted Sheilah. “To what do I owe this pleasure to?” He asked, smiling.

Sheilah walked over to him, sliding behind the desk and leaned forward, a hand reaching down to caress Mr. Spears covered cock. “My pussy is on fire, Mr. Spears. And, I don’t know what to do about it.”

Mr. Spears licked his lips, grinning. “By all means, let me check your delicious pussy. I’m no doctor…”

Sheilah pushed Mr. Spears back in his seat, as she moved to sit on top of the desk, spreading her legs, and she lifted her skirt up, revealing her bared pussy. “Then, if you can do me a favor?”

Mr. Spears groaned at how red Sheilah’s pussy looked. “Fuck, did you prep yourself for me?” He leaned forward with his mouth open and sucked on the wet pussy.

“A-Ah!” Sheilah jerked, hands moving behind her, clutching the edges of the desk, as her English teacher sucked and licked her pussy. His hot tongue making long licks on her pussy. “Hm!”

Mr. Spears stopped licking and stood up, unzipping his pants, taking his hard and leaking cock out of his pants. “I can’t wait anymore. I’m going to fuck you nice and hard. And maybe, I’ll let your pussy drink my come.”

“Yessss!” Sheilah moaned out, lying flat on the desk now, her head hanging over the edge of the desk, as she felt Mr. Spears cock grind against her pussy folds before he pushed into her, making her hiss in pleasure.

She can feel the cock slowly pushing into her, hot and thick. She was being stretched and filled into by Mr. Spears until she felt him pull out and slammed all the way into her, making her pussy make squelching noises as he thrusted in and out of her. Her pussy making it easy for Mr. Spears cock to slide in and out of her. Her pussy has never felt better without having a cock fuck her. Mr. Spears leaned over her, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and biting it, making her cry out, as well as, making her pussy produce more juice. She didn’t notice much but these past few days, her pussy has been leaking so much juice to the point that, it was easy to use her sex toys without any lube and her breasts...they still leaked but not as much as they used to, after the tentacle monster left.

Mr. Spears moaned in pleasure as the milk from the girl’s nipple hit his throat, making his cock swell even more, and he became harder. The need to make the girl pregnant filled his mind and nothing else mattered. The milk...it tasted so delicious and aphrodisiac that Mr. Spears released the nub and went to the other nipple, squeezing the abused nipple, making it leak as the one he’s sucking on filled his mouth with more milk. His cock was beginning to feel so hard, that he relentlessly fucked the girl, feeling her pussy clutch around his cock.  He continued to fuck her until he climaxed. His body freezing, as his cock pulsed deep jets of hot come into her pussy.

Sheilah mewled as she felt the hot spunk fill her insides, her pussy feeling happy and even more wet. She felt Mr. Spears pull out of her, before she yelped as she was forcefully turned over onto her stomach, and she cried out in pleasure, when Mr. Spears pushed his cock back into her used pussy.

“Not yet. I’m not even done.” Mr. Spears grunted.

He pushed his cock into her pussy once, then pulled out, and he watched the come leak out in a big blob before he used the tip of his cock and nudged it back into Sheilah’s pussy.

“Mr. Spears, I have some papers for you to--”

Both girl and teacher stopped, eyes widening in horror. They didn’t hear no one coming in nor heard no knock. It wasn’t until Sheilah looked up and saw it was only Mr. Principle.

“Mr. Principle! Please, come join us!” Sheilah said, then to Mr. Spears, “Please, continue what you were doing.”

Mr. Spears groaned in pleasure, thrusting into the girl, as Mr. Principle walked over, eyes glittering as he watched the English teacher fucking the girl. Mr. Principle unzipped the front of his pants, taking out his cock, pressing it against Sheilah’s mouth.

“Suck me, girl.” Mr. Principle said, “This will be a good morning for us before school starts.” Then, he moaned out, as he felt that hot and wet mouth taking his cock.

Both teacher and principle fucked the girl’s hole. One in her pussy and one in her mouth. They continued thrusting their cocks inside of her, until Mr. Spears came, spurting more into the girl’s pussy. Then, Mr. Principle took his turn, pushing the escaped come with his cock back into the girl’s tight channel, as Mr. Spears took his turn with the girl’s mouth.

Sheilah’s eyes rolled back as she felt the come being pushed back into her pussy. Her breasts that were smashed flat on the desk make the desk slippery, as the milk leaked out even more. She can feel some escaped spunk leak between her thighs, and feeling them trail down her legs. Sheilah sucked hard as Mr. Spears fucked her mouth.

Outside of the school window, a group of people that stood under the tree was watching through the closed and covered window of the room. The leader of that group, licked his lips as his red eyes saw through the windows and walls, watching a certain human girl getting fucked by two man. The scent of the girl smelled delicious, and if she smelled that good, then her blood would taste even better. The leader smiled, his fangs showing as he licked his lips, inhaling the sweet scent of the girl.

“I like that scent.” One of them said to him.

“I know.” The leader replied.

“Do you think we’ll get a chance to have someone to drink from once in awhile, now? It’s been a long time, and drinking from random strangers isn’t helping anymore. Since they don’t smell delectable like this smell.” Another said.

“I know. Why do you think I’ve been hearing some monsters say that a certain human girl have given birth to some of them, as well as having them fuck her when they feel like it?” The leader said.

“Sir, I’ve heard about that human girl you’re talking about. You think she’ll be right for us?”

“No doubt. I know she will be perfect for us. After all, she still has some of the smell of other monsters cling onto her skin. This is a good choice.” The leader replied, as he continued to watch the humans fuck the girl. He can smell their seed seeping out of her pussy, and the way her pussy is producing the sweetest scent, he has no doubt she can be theirs--belonging to all of the monsters like his kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Of vampires!
> 
> And about the wolves and human boy, if ya'll remember? I did write up the prologue and turns out, after a while, I re-read it and didn't like how it went, so I'm in the process of re-typing it up.


End file.
